


Our Past Life was Messy

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Immortality, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: The Amis De'l ABC fought and died for a cause they fully believed in them. But if one them didn't die? Or rather couldn't. The only female member of Les Amis, besides Muschietta, and the girl of Combeferre and Enjolras was always different but the Amis never cared. The truth was, though she was born into that era, she gained immortality in order to guide her friends in the future. So what happens when they are reborn, thanks to her powers, and they all meet in college gaining their memories back? Let's see.
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire, Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Courfeyrac/Feuilly, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta





	1. Past and a Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora dies, gaining immortality, and brings the Amis back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> The main character is Aurora Iola. She has light brown hair with natural blond highlights and green eyes.
> 
> I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Aurora pov_  
I watched as a few of my friends died by soldier's hands. Suddenly I was pulled away.  
"Aurora. Leave." I looked up to see on of my loves anxiously watching me.   
"I can't Ferre. Forever remember? No matter what."   
"Aurora. Please." I put a hand on his cheek and spoke.   
"I will love you forever and always. I have no fear of death as long as I have you and Julian right there with me. Let me stay by your side." He sighed and looked away. I saw the tears in his eyes. I moved closed and leaned up. I kissed him than pulled away.   
"You are my life. I will never abandon you love." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.   
"Fine. Just please try to be careful." I took his hand and spoke.   
"Always my love." We ran into the Musain to see everyone left there.

Julian came over and pulled me to him.   
"I am sorry Aurora. I should have listened to you."   
"Do not be sorry Julian. Everything is going to be okay." He smiled and kissed my forehead.   
"I love you Aurora." I smiled and spoke.   
"I love you also." Just then we heard something. Conlan ran over to me and kissed me.   
"Please stay with me." I nodded my head and took his hand. Just than a canon shot into the wall. I was thrown back and my head hit the wall. I gasped and felt the blood falling down. Conlan ran over and pulled me into his arms.   
"Aurora."   
"Go. I am fine." He shook his head but suddenly I saw a soldier sneak up behind him.   
"Conlan!" He couldn't turn around time and was shot. He fell down beside me and I took his hand. I watched him slowly die and than I died. 

I woke up suddenly with a gasp. I sat straight up and looked around to see I was still in the cafe. I looked around and saw the dead bodies of all my friends in a line. I went over and gasped when I saw Julian's body. Bullet holes riddled every inch of his body. I put a hand on his cheek and let the tears fall.   
_You will see them again child._  
"Who is there?"   
_I am no one of importance child. Just know I am granting you a gift. Immortality and your loves and friends will once again reborn._  
"How?"   
_Use the power inside you. Find their souls and send them to the future. You will see them again and everything will be right this time._   
"I can really see them again? No tricks." I felt a warm light envelope me.   
_None my child. They are good and kind souls who deserve a second chance at life and love. Guide them and always be there for them._ I smiled and looked down at Julian and Conlan, who were right next to each other. I put my hands in there's and focused, closing my eyes. I found their souls and shot them forward. I opened my eyes and smiled. I would see them again. I knew it. 

**Many centuries later**  
I looked in the mirror at myself. Many things had changed in 200 years. I had found where I put the souls of the Amis and went to where they were. Today was the first day of college and I knew that I would need to get the Amis together again before their memories could be unlocked. But the tricky part was how to do it. 

I sighed and decided I looked fine enough to see everyone again.   
"Hey Aurora. Want to go out and explore?" I looked at my roommate and best friend.  
"Sure. Let's go have some fun." We went around and I was giggling when I suddenly bumped into someone.

I went to pick up my stuff when a hand reached out to hand me my notebook. I looked up and froze. Ferre.   
"Sorry about bumping into you." I blushed and spoke.   
"Thank you. And it's fine. Really." He smiled and spoke. once we stood up.   
"I'm Conlan." I smiled softly.  
"Aurora."   
"Well it is nice to meet you Aurora." Just then two more people came up.   
"Seriously dude? You bump into a girl and don't even ask her out." I smiled recognizing that voice anywhere. Courfeyrac. I saw Julian standing there also. Of course the three of them had found each other. Conlan rolled his eyes and than smiled at me.  
"Sorry about that. Though we just meet someone is trying to set me up." I giggled and smiled.  
"It's okay." Julian spoke to me.   
"You look familiar. Have we met before?"   
"Maybe in another life." He chuckled and shook his head. I watched as they all talked excitedly about the things going on. I couldn't help but get a little sad. Was this really right? Should I really insert myself in their lives? But I knew I had to. I couldn't stay away from them. I needed them to remember everything and I needed to be with them once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis gain their memories and get a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New part time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Aurora pov_  
I was sitting in the library reading and writing some notes when someone sat across from me. I looked up to see Jehan sitting there with a grin.   
"Hi J."   
"Aura. So I was wondering if we could come over to your place tonight?"   
"So the group sent you because they know I can't saw no to you."   
"Yep." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.   
"And they are listening in right now aren't they?"   
"Maybe."   
"Fine. But you all have got to let me get at least a little work done." Jehan chuckled and spoke.   
"No problem."   
"Mhmm." He chuckled and spoke.   
"So how about I come over early darling and help?" I smiled and spoke.   
"Jehan Prouvaire you are impossible sometimes." He grinned and spoke.  
"But you love me anyway."   
"I do. You are my best friend and the brother I always wanted." He smiled and hugged me tightly. Then he pulled away and spoke.  
"Let's go. We have a lot of work to do girl." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.  
"Okay. I get the message. Let's go." 

It had been four weeks since I met the Amis and we had all become fast friends. It had become clear they were my friends reincarnated. 

Jehan and I got ready for the massive sleepover. After a bit we took a break and I decided to read some of my favorite stories for a bit. Suddenly I felt someone grip my shoulders.  
"Ah!!!" I jumped up to see Fey standing there with a grin. I hit him with a pillow.  
"Not funny Courfeyrac."   
"It kinda was." I glared at him strongly then I smirked.  
"Okay. Then is funny." I tackled him down and used my pen to draw on him. After a bit he rolled me off.   
"Really?" I shrugged and went back to reading. I saw Ferre sit beside me and he began to rub my shoulders. I hummed and went back to reading. He chuckled and let me just relax. 

We watched movies and had so much fun before settling down for the night. I fell asleep in between Julian and Ferre. Little did I know that their memories would come back that very night. 

_Combeferre pov_  
I jumped awake at the memories that came flooding back. What in the world? I looked to see the rest of the Amis awake. Minus one person. Aurora was sound asleep. I shared a look with Julian before I reached over and brushed her hair from her cheek. She moved to me and stired. Soon her eyes opened and I saw her blink before her eyes focused on me.   
"Conlan." I sighed with relief and stroked her cheek. She sat up then grinned.  
"You remember?"   
"I do. Care to explain what happened?" She sighed and looked away. I frowned knowing she rarely does this and something was up.

 _Aurora pov_  
I explained everything and by the end all the Amis were shocked. Fey spoke.  
"Wait. If you woke up that means......." I looked away with tears in my eyes.   
"Oh God. Aura........" J came over and held me tightly. I let the tears flow. J pulled away and gave me a sad smile, which I returned. Julian spoke.  
"So you have been alive all this time." I nodded my head and spoke.  
"Yeah. I kind of can't die permanently. Doesn't mean I can't feel the pain associated with it." Conlan spoke.  
"I am sorry you had to see that." I looked away and spoke.  
"I thought seeing you die right before I did was the worst thing. Their is nothing worse then waking up and seeing the aftermath of the death of those you love. The soldiers had gone through and stabbed each body to make sure you all were dead." Conlan took my hand and pulled me close. I sighed in relief and relaxed. Julian kissed my forehead then spoke.   
"Love. Relax. We are here now." I closed my eyes and leaned into my blond love. Conlan rubbed my back soothingly then spoke.   
"Let's get some sleep. It's still early." I smiled and shook my head.   
"Ever the same." He chuckled and spoke.  
"Expecting a difference?"   
"Never." I eased into him and felt the tension leave my body. This was not going to get any easier but it would never be dull. It never was with the Amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos.


End file.
